In the structural arrangement of an umbrella, umbrella stretchers are secured to a runner by a steel wire. The steel wire, or called finishing wire, embraces the runner with two ends thereof twisted together. These sharp and cutting wire ends are exposed to the outside so that they often hurt users' fingers due to an unmindful action while opening or closing an umbrella. Therefore, it is desirable to have a safety protection to avoid such accidents.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide a safety runner that comprises attachment means formed on one side thereof, and a cap affixed to the attachment means for sheltering twisted wire ends and preventing fingers from being injured.
The structure, features, and advantages of the invention will now be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.